If Len were drunk
by YandereAlice
Summary: This story is about the results of Len getting drunk and saying some things to his beloved Kaito-Nii. What results afterwords is completely fate-changing. For all of the Vocaloids and the Vocaloids to come. *There will be newer Vocaloids such as SeeU, Oliver, IA, etc. **THIS HAS CHANGED ITS' RATING TO M
1. Getting Drunk

"Len, drink this!" shouted Meiko, sounding awkardly happy, handing him a cup of what looked like some kind of juice.

"What is it?" asked Len, wondering what it was.

"Juice! It's really good!" said Meiko, sounding a bit drunk, as usual.

"Ok," said Len as he looked cautiously into the cup, taking it from Meiko's hands, and started to drink. "It tastes funny, did you put anything into it?" he asked as he took a gulp of whatever the hell this drink is.

"No, why would you think that?" Meiko said a little chipper.

"You sure?" Len asked in suspicion.

"Yes" giggled Meiko.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

All of the vocaloids were in the living room, listening to Len give a speech of why Kaito's hair was blue.

"His hair, was dyed," giggled Len, rather weirdly, "in a pool when he went swimming." Len kept giggling like no tomorrow since an hour or so before.

"Ok..." said Kaito, in a 'as long as you shut up, I'll do whatever you want' tone.

"And Gakupo's hair is purple because of eggplants!" shouted Len.

"Is not!" pouted Gakupo as he covered his head with his arms.

"Kaito wears too much red!" stated Len as he burst out laughing in a manner so as to Kaito to glare at him like 'wtf is wrong with you'.

"Len, are you alright?" asked Miku, Rin, and Luka.

Len giggled again, "yes, why would I be bad?" asked Len in a weird, not Len way.

"Len...?" Kaito asked. "Len, are you, on drugs or something?"

"No," giggled Len in a weirder way then before. "Meiko chan just gave me some REALLY amazing juice and I FEEL LIKE I CAN FLY!" shouted Len right before he jumped right into Kaito almost knocking him off the couch.

"AGH! LEN GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Kaito as he practically flew off of the couch, being Len knocked into him so hard. "A-and what do you mean Meiko gave you some 'amazing juice'?"

"Meiko chan gave me some awesome juice" giggled Len, for the millionth time that day.

And with that, all of the vocaloids, except Len, turned their heads to stare at Meiko.

"Ok, so I gave him some sake, so what? It's hilarious!" stated Meiko as she walked into the kitchen, and stood on the table, raising her sake bottle in victory.

"Oh. My. God." said Miku, Rin, Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo at the same time.

"I win!" shouted Meiko in a drunk victorious way.

"Kaito nii! Take it off!" shouted Len as he took Kaito's jacket off.

"H-HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" shouted Kaito as he reached for his jacket that was just thrown on the floor.

"What the hell?" asked Meiko and Gakupo at the same time.

"What the..." trailed off Miku, Luka, and Rin.

"I KNEW LEN WAS GAY!" shouted Rin as she jumped off the place she was seated and squeled loudly, running to her room to get a camera.

"Len! Stop!" shouted Kaito as he finially reached his jacket, but was trying to get a drunk Len off of him.

"GOD DAMN IT LEN. SHUT UP!" shouted Meiko, who somehow made her way to him in that mess, and hit Len upside his head with her sake bottle, making him pass out at the hit.

**THE NEXT DAY /POV Change Len/**

I woke up with an excruciating pain in my head, I looked over to see Kaito sleeping on his bed.

"What happened...? I asked to no one in paticular, but he looked over to me, with what looked like... scared eyes?

"Umm... M-meiko g-gave you s-some... sake..." I looked at him, shocked, I think my mouth was agape, I didn't think about it.

"Some sake? Y-you mean I, _**I**_ was d-drunk?" I knew my voice was shaking, I don't remember anything from yesterday. And that could mean, I could have told somebody I liked Kaito.

"Y-yes," he looked at me, even more scared then before, did he know? Did I do anything to him?" I kept asking myself these questions.

"A-are you alright?" I asked looking away from him, I was holding my head, it still hurt, rather badly too. I bet Meiko hit me with one of her damn sake bottles.

"N-no..." his voice was wavering - oh shit. "Y-you tried t-to rape m-me." he was now sitting up, but he was blushing too.

I just stared at him blankly. I can't feel anything. Shit. I tried to rape him, I would _**NEVER **_do that. My eyes, they probably have no emotion in them, I _**CAN'T**_ feel anything. I want to scream and cry but I can't.

**/POV Change Kaito/**

I told him what he tried to do me, he keeps staring at me, and I can't read his expression, it's just. Blank. It looks like he can't feel anything, I feel really bad.

**/POV Change Len/**

I can't feel anything. I still want to scream. In fact, I want to scream so loudly that I imagine myself screaming so loudly that the windows shatter into millions of tiny pieces. So that if you tried to get through, your feet wouldn't make it without bleeding so badly you need to go to the hospital.

I can't take it. I screamed loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I kept screaming and I held my head as if I were listening to a screamo song, and I was totally into it.

He covered his ears, and I looked at him and shut up. Was I really that loud? I felt several warm tears roll my cheek.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS THAT?" I heard Rin say, as she barged into our room. I ran out of the room, I dodged Gakupo nii and Luka chan as I ran outside. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast, but I still ran, and I kept running. I found a tree not too far from the house, but just far enough so that they wouldn't see me cry like a baby.

I don't know how long it was I stayed there, crying, but when I went to get up, I smelt something delcious, and I was starving.

"Kaito nii," I mumbled as I started walking back towards the house, they were probably worried anyways, I knew it had been hours since that whole episode, and it had already passed noon a few hours ago, but the sun was starting to set too.

"Where is Len!" I heard Miku chan yell as I started getting closer to the house. I guess I had cried under that tree for longer then I thought, I guess I smelled the dinner they were having.

I snook in the back way, and when I did, I could smell some delicious chicken, I didn't care what kind of chicken, I was hungry and I was going to eat as soon as I got in the kitchen, I don't care who objects.

"Len never misses a meal!" I heard Rin yell, I guess they've been this way the whole day. I snook into my room and turned on the light, I sure was hungry as hell, but I could wait, but I was going to eat my extra banana right now, no doubt about it. I went over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I licked my lips and took the banana and peeled it slowly. I took half the freaking banana in one bite, I guess I really was hungry. I quickly ate the other half and placed the peel back in the dresser and closed it quickly but queitly. Where was I going to hide for a bit or was I just going to stay in there and wait until Kaito came back? I thought it best to wait for Kaito nii.

"I'm going back to my room," I hear Kaito say, I immediatly sat up staring at the door. I heard him get up from the table and I heard him walking down the hall. I remembered he had the light off, so I quickly turned it off and hopped onto my bed, staring at the door.

The door opened.

"Len?" I heard him ask as he saw me on my bed staring at the door. I looked down blushing.

"Kaito nii come here." I asked him still looking down, I heard him close the door and walk towards me.

"Y-yes?" he asked, a little too scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I tried to r-rape you... And I only..." I trailed off, and my face was completly red, I could feel it. "I think I only did that because... I like you..." I gripped my blankets tightly looking into them so hard, it would seem I was having a staring contest with them.

**Author's Note:**

****This is my first fanfic so if it's bad, do NOT kill me.


	2. Some Notes

**/POV Change Kaito/**

_"I think I only did that because... I like you..." _Len's words were echoing in my mind. It would be wrong for me to like him, and I like Miku.

**/POV Change Len/**

I kept staring and staring at the blankets, he was silent. _"What if he doesn't like me back?" _I asked myself already, what am I supposed to say? The silence is killing me, not even that, it's worse. The silence between us, is impossible. I feel like I'm being killed slowly, while having something shoved into my heart, and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Len," he spoke up after a while, _"Maybe he likes me after all?"_ I felt my hopes get up, and my eyes looked toward him with hope showing. "Len, I'm sorry," he began, shit. I felt my heart plumit, "but I do not like you the same way," he finished slowly.

My eyes slowly drifted downward again. My heart completly plumited, and I can't breathe. I think, it's hard to tell. A warm tear rolled down my cheek, I tilted my head down farther, in hopes he wouldn't see it. But he did, and he tilted my head back up with the swift movement of his hand-the hand I want to hold.

**/POV Change Kaito/**

He started crying, "Len, please stop," I stated sadly, maybe if he were older-then we could be together. But I still like Miku-shit. What am I supposed to do? He kept crying, it hurts me when he's upset-but I can't help this time... Or maybe if he were a girl, then it would work out. "I don't know," I said, looking away slightly.

He looked at me, half stopped crying, and his eys were full of hope. "Y-you mean, we could be t-together?" he asked shyly, from what it seemed, and he had the look of hope replacing his sad look.

"M-maybe," I stuttered, shit. I like Miku! What am I supposed to tell him? _"Maybe I'll tell him I'll think about it, yeah! And he'll eventually ending up liking Rin!"_ I thought to myself. "C-can you let me think about for a while?" I asked with a look of innocence, a sweet look.

"S-sure!" he smiled brightly and wiped his tears away. I didn't feel better though, I'll eventually ask Miku out, and he will wind up dating somebody else, it'll all work out!

**/POV Change Len/**

I have hope! Maybe he'll go out with me, just once would be okay! _"Just once, please!" _I thought to myself.

"A-are you hungry, dinner's ready if you're hungry." Kaito said as he walked over to his bed.

"Okay!" I said excitedly as I ran into the kitchen, to find everyone still there-except Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and Meiko.

"Len!" shouted Miku and Rin chan at the same time.

"What?" I asked, speaking as if nothing happened.

"Len, are you hungry?" asked Luka chan as she walked back into the kitchen, hearing the comotion.

"Yes," I said sweetly.

"Then let's give you some dinner then, shall we?" asked Luka, and with that, Miku and Rin shook their heads.

**A FEW HOURS LATER, ALMOST BED TIME /POV Change Miku/**

"Kaito nii, I'm tired," I heard Len say somewhere back in their rooms. I laughed to myself, thinking of what a great couple they would be if they were together. I sort of like Kaito, but he probably likes Meiko. But it was alright, I could find someone else, even Len if it came down to it! Heck-I could get Rin chan if I wanted.

"Miku!" Rin yelled at me as she bardged into my room, as always.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly and smiled up at her.

"Umm..." she began, did she want something? "Good night." Rin chan smiled shyly, and walked out of the room. She only comes into my room for important things, I wonder what she had to say...

**MORNING /POV Change Len/**

I woke up yawning and stretching as I always did. I looked over to the clock, it was 7:41, I think that's and hour after Miku, Kaito, and Luka wake up. When I looked over to Kaito nii's bed, he wasn't there. I smiled to myself.

When I crept toward the kitchen, I relized only Miku and Kaito nii were up. Maybe Luka was still asleep.

I heard Kaito speak up, they were in the living room, I peered my head out, just a little-so they couldn't see I was listening to what they were talking about.

"M-miku," he began, I wanted to chuckle at his stuttering, but I wanted to listen to them. "I know we've been good friends for a while, but. Will you go out with me?" My heart dropped, and I could feel tears well up in my eyes-that struck a cord.

"Y-yes," Miku chan stuttered. _"NO! You can't go out with him! I want to! He should be MINE!" _I screamed mentally at Miku. I was afraid of that answer, I started crying-again.

When I slowly walked over towards the drawer where the knives were, I wasn't thinking. _"I want Kaito nii,"_ I told myself, how I managed to go over to the fridge and pick out last nights left overs, and all of my bananas for the rest of the week I don't know.

The next thing I know, I'm in my room crying even more, but I wrote a note, and I packed several of my things up.

I left a note saying this to Kaito nii:

_"Dear Kaito nii,_

_I am sorry I have troubled you, and I am sorry about me. But I cannot live here, knowing that you like Miku chan. I packed up my things and left. I just want you know that it isn't your fault. It's mine. And I should have waited until I was older for you to love me back. Just know that it isnt your fault I ran away, It's mine._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Len"_

I left a note on the kitchen counter for everyone else:

_"Dear everybody,_

_I am sorry I have made it hard for you all to live, but I like Kaito nii, but he likes Miku chan, and I can't live in the same house anymore with you guys. Please do not think it is their fault, it's mine._

_ Sinerely,_

_ Len"_

**Author's Note:**

**I thought this was a good place to stop, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. If I spelled anything wrong, I'm sorry. But my wordpad is a bitch and does not do spell check... **

**R&R? :)?**


	3. Running is a LIE

**/POV Change Kaito/**

I finially got the courage to ask Miku out! And she said yes! I thought it best to celebrate by getting some ice cream and heading to my room. When I got one of my favorite flavors, I got a spoon and headed up to my room. I smiled to myself.

I opened the door and didn't see Len, but I saw a note on his bed. He must of went outside to go play or something. But when I walked over to his bed, I reliezed that his bed and drawer looked messy. I sat my ice cream on my bed and walked to his. I read the note, which said this:

_"Dear Kaito nii,_

_I am sorry I have troubled you, and I am sorry about me. But I cannot live here, knowing that you like Miku chan. I packed up my things and left. I just want you know that it isn't your fault. It's mine. And I should have waited until I was older for you to love me back. Just know that it isnt your fault I ran away, It's mine._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Len"_

I started crying, I don't know what came over me. Or him. I ran out of my(our) room and outside to look for him.

"LEN!" I shouted as soon as I was out of the house. "LEN!" I shouted even louder.

**/POV Change Len/**

I heard him call my name when I was about to leave the yard, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"LEN!" I heard him call again, I need to get out of here. I started to run as fast as I could, trying to avoid the trees and roots in my way.

"LEN!" I heard him yell, and he sounded closer.

"No! Go away!" I retorted back at him as I kept running as fast as I could. But it was no use, he was pinning me down as soon as he got me.

"Len..." he huffed, he sounded out of breath, I was also trying to get my breath back too. "Len, never do that again. **NEVER** do that again. Do you hear me?" Kaito said, with a rather harshly and protectivly.

"B-but..." I was cut off by his lips touching mine. He pulled back, and I was dazed. "Wha, I thought you liked Miku..."

"No, I'll tell you later what happened... ok?" my Kaito asked as he held his hand out to me. I took it and stood up.

When we walked to the house, I wanted to be spoiled, and had him carry me.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, short chapter I know, but I was tired when I did this, and god knows how much I need sleep. I have sleeping problems, but no one thinks so... But that's a different story... I think I did terrible on this chapter... I think I jumped into them having a relationship too soon, don't you think? Reviews are welcome...**


	4. Truth

After about 30 minutes of Kaito speaking about lying to himself, and Miku, I frowned.

"So, you didn't really like Miku? You were just lying the whole time to yourself, and Miku knew it?"

"Yes," I heard Kaito sigh. I watched him as he picked up his ice cream, which was now empty, and look for bits of ice cream left in it.

"Why did you go through ALL that trouble? I don't get it..."

"Because..." Kaito started out, setting his ice cream down, FOR ONCE. "I thought everyone would think I'm weird if I went out with you..."

"Ohhhhh..." I said, nodding my head. "Kaito, I have a secret I NEED to tell you." I whispered. I wanted to tell Kaito that Rin has a crush on Miku. REALLY BAD.

"What is it," he replied, lowering his voice as well.

"Rin likes Miku chan." I giggled.

"I KNEW IT!" Kaito shouted, then I grabbed his arm to shut him up.

"Shut up! They might hear!" I hissed.

"Oh, I forgot..." I heard Kaito mumble as I let go of his arm.

"I'm going to go give Rin some encouragement on telling Miku she likes her... Ok?"

"Ok..." he said, rather sadly.

"I'm coming right back. You know that right?" I said, with an eyebrow raised.

"I know..."

"Ok..." and I ran over to Rin's room and knocked on the door.

"If it's some perverted freak, go away!" I heard Rin shout, I giggled at it and opened the door. I saw Meiko passed out on the floor and said nothing. I closed the door behind me, so no one could hear us talking.

"Rin, you know how you like Miku?" I asked innocently, trying to get her attention, which seemed to be on the T.V. and partially on Meiko sleeping.

"Shut up! You didn't tell anyone right!" Rin hissed rather loudly, sending a chill up my spine.

"No, but I wanted to talk to you about her. You know how I like Kaito right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I told him that I liked him, and now we're going out..." I said shyly. I am SOOOO going to regret saying that.

"REALLY? COOL!" Rin jumped up off of her bed excitedly. Knew I would regret this.

"Well, I think you should tell Miku you like her, and see what happens from there..." I told Rin, hoping she would just stop jumping excitedly.

Rin frowned at me and stopped jumping. "No, I can't do that. She's straight, there's no way of her liking me," Rin looked down.

"Hey, that's what I thought about Kaito. And he still said yes." I said, in hopes of her to stop looking all sad.

"Y-you think she'll like me?" Rin asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Probably, so go tell her." I said, in an ordering way.

"Yes sir, Len sir!" Rin said happily as she saluted me, and I laughed. Then we walked out of the room. "Hey Len, if things don't go as planned, can you convince her to like me?"

"Sure," I smiled at her. And we went our seperate ways, me going to Kaito's room, and her going to Miku's room.

"Welcome back!" Kaito said cheerfully. "Did you get her to go ask?"

"Yep, she just went over to Miku's room!" I smiled at him.

"Ok! So... what do you want to do?" Kaito spoke shyly.

"Stalk Rin maybe?" I gave a little evil smirk.

"She would kill me if she found out I was listening to her!" Kaito whined.

"Fine, I'll go alone then." I said sadly, trying to get him to come with me. I was half way out of the door when he grabbed my arm.

"F-fine, I'll go..." he sighed.

"Yay!" I shouted in glee. And we snook over to Miku's room, ears against the door.

"M-miku chan," we heard Rin say, although it was really muffled.

"Yes?" God, their voices were really muffled. Miku must have some sort of barrier around the door.

"I-er. Well-ummm... Y-you see... I s-sort o-of l-like you..." Damn, their voices were so queit and muffled.

"Rinny..." we heard Miku say, then Rin gave a little moan, and that was our cue to leave.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I think this chapter is short too... I'm better at Len's POV, so there really won't be many POV changes, because it is hard for me to write anything besides Len, and ? POV... Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'll try to update soon! :)**


	5. Wake up, Fall asleep

I woke up groggily and yawned. Making sure to sound very tired. I have no clue on how I managed to stay up at least half the night without falling asleep on Kaito.

***Flash Back To Last Night***

_"Len! Please! I wanna watch THIS one!"_

_"But I'm tired, let me go to sleep!"_

_"WATCH IT WITH ME! PWEASE!_

***Back to reality***

I am going to kill Kaito and Rin. It's official. When I finally swung my feet over to get up, a mass behind me wraped its' arms around me.

"Wha-" and of course, I was interupted by a pair of lips. Instantly, I turned red.

"Len, you're so cute when you blush!" said Kaito with glee as I moved from his arms.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I walked over to get some clothes. I looked in my dresser, but I wanted to go back to sleep. When I walked back to my bed, he decided to follow me. Into the bed.

"You're not going back to sleep." Kaito pouted as I turned over to go to sleep once more.

"Yes, I am." I grumbled as I shut my eyes.

"Come on, let's go eat!" he whined over and over.

I just didn't replay. Or feel like talking, I just wanna go to sleep, and dream off in some stupid la la land. So I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. And I know this is probably the shortest chapter. EVER. So hopefully I'll make a new chapter next week that is very long. (In my opinion.) The only reason I haven't updated is because of a game I love to play called Mabinogi... I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Such a Pissy Day

I woke up once again. And Kaito was still next to me. "Ugh," I grumbled as he smiled warmly at me.

"Good afteroon, sunshine!" he laughed at me as I got up and got dressed.

"What time is it, if it is truely afternoon, darling?" I said hastily.

"It's 12:27, and, sunshine, please tell me you are not going to be this way until the point where I start beating the shit out of you." Kaito said in a girly tone.

"I'm going to eat brekfeast!" I added to our _lovely _conversation this awful morning er afternoon, er... whatever time it is. I walked out to the kitchen, and everyone seemed to be having lunch. Figures. _"They never wait for me to get up to at least have lunch with them. I wanna eat with everybody too!"_

"Len!" Rin shouted from across the table, her mouth half full of a sandwich.

"Yes?" I asked calmly, hoping she wouldn't make me do anything to make me any more upset at the moment.

"Are you seriously gay! DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR **KAITO**!"

"NO!" I shouted. Way to make me embaressed Rin! "_MAYBE I SHOULD TELL THEM ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR MIKU!" _I screamed mentally.

"Yeah Huh! On the note it said you liked Kaito nii! And you told me that you liked him berfore!" Rin shouted. She gets a million points for making me pissed at her, and another billion for embarressment.

"YEAH, WELL EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU LIKE MIKU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone stared at me, probably because I never yell. I even heard Kaito walk out to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Len?" he said in a comforting tone, although it didn't sound to comforting.

I just marched to my room, slammed the door, and locked it. What a wonderful way to start the day. ***RECAP* **Wake up, just to go back to sleep. Fear of Kaito raping me in my sleep. Get up, Kaito decieds to act "cool." Get pissed at Kaito. Walk out to kitchen cause I'm hungry. Rin wants to embarress me and decieds to be a bitch. Stomp off to room completly pissed off for the day, and slam door then lock it.

This is a horrible way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

**Urg... My laptop was taken away from me, and when I did have it, I was sick like hell. And again, wordpad hates me and I spell like hell burns in flames.**


	7. Ruining a day, again

I sat on my bed for a while to try to fully wake up. Even though I had just screamed at Rin downstairs, I was still half asleep. I just hope that no one will come in here. Not even Kaito nii. I swear, Rin needs some kind of pills to make her be a normal teenager instead of a hyper bitchy one.

"Len! Lemme in!" I heard Kaito say somewhere just outside my door. I heard him knock a few times too.

"No."

"Please?" Kaito knocked a few more times before I heard stomping. Great. It was Rin.

"LET ME THE FUCK IN LEN! NOOOOW!" Rin screeched. There was no way in hell I was letting this psycho in. I already live with a bunch, and there is no way in hell she is getting in.

"HELL NO!" I shouted. I should just sneek out the window, right?

"NOW LEN!" Rin yelled even louder. Soon, there was kicking on the door, and I snook out, again.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for late update. My mom keeps taking my laptop away, and I'm sorry the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter... But i'll try to update soon. No promises, but I'll try to update once more this week.**


	8. Can't run now

I turned around immediatly, not wanting to have some people up my ass at the moment, so I then 'snook' back inside.

"LEN LEMME IN!" Rin kept shouting, then there was complete silence, I wonder why it just got so quiet all of a sudden. I unlocked the door and Rin was gone. _'What the hell?'_ was all I could think of. Kaito had dissapeared too, I wonder where he went as well.

"Len, why are you so ADORABLE!" I heard just before I was glomped by a certain Onni san of mine.

"Kaito?" I blushed.

"Haha, that's me!" He chimed cheerfully.

"Where did Rin go?" I asked curiously. It wasn't really my fault, she was screaming at me one second, and the next, she's gone. I mean seriously, What the _fuck_ is up with that.

"Uhh... let's just say Miku is calming her down." he smiled nervously at me. Okay, he never really smiled like that, which kind of creeped me out.

**POV Change: Miku/Scene Change:Miku's Room**

"Rin, shoosh." I said, trying to calm the eccentric girl down. I smiled brightly at her, something I always did, but I thought it might calm her down. She looked at me with innocent eyes, although I knew they were hiding devilsh ideas behind them. I couldn't resist the look of her soft lips, so I went in and pecked a little kiss on her lips.

"M-Miku!" Rin stammered at me, I can see a light blush spread across her face, that's really cute.

'"Shoosh, it's okay." I whipered into her ear again. I smiled at her blushing face, and brushed a hair out of her face.

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry for the SUPER late update! And sorry this chapter is short like the others! D:**


	9. Going To Record At The Studio

**POV CHANGE : LEN**

I sighed as I got ready to go to the studio. I loved singing, but I hate it when I have to sing about stuff I don't want to, like "loving" my sister the way these psychos want me to. I don't freaking want to be with her, marry her, and I REALLY don't want to 'fuck' her.

I heard some shuffling outside of my door, it was like a party every day because of how many people live here.

"Len? Come out here." I heard Rin say.

"Why can't we just have the studio in our retarded house?" I answer her.

"Because, the people are assholes."

"Damn right." I said as I got up and walked out the door to my room.

"Come on, let's just get this shit done." My twin says.

I sighed heavily, "Why can't we just NOT do this?"

That's when Rin rolled her aqua eyes at me. "Because, we won't get any popular if we don't sing."

"I really don't care about that any more."

Rin sighed at me, "Well, maybe if you learned to care about things, then maybe more people would like you."

Kaito sighed and walked out to where we were standing, and he picked me up, and I screamed.

"NII SAN, PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him, Jesus Christ, he knew I was afraid of heights.

"KAITO FUCKING SHION. PUT THAT SON OF A BITCH DOWN." Rin shouted at him, she was protective, even if she would _never _admit it.

"Alright alright, I was just going to take him out to the car." he rolled his blue eyes. "Calm your tits." he said as he put me down.

"Jerk." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Damn right he's a jerk." Rin said. Okay, she REALLY needed to calm her tits and control her cussing.

Kaito just rolled his eyes again. "Come on, we need to get going." he sighed as he went out to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys.

Rin and I padded along after him, her humming softly to herself, and me grumbling about why we can't have a studio in our house.

We opened the front door, creaking slightly, and we went outside, smelling the fresh, spring air.

"Sure is nice out, huh Len?" he smiled over at me.

"Yes. It is." I blushed slightly, a pink dust on my face.

"Okay come on you two fuckers, we gotta get this shit done!" Rin yelled at me, well mainly me. It kind of hurt my ears.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted back, running after her, Kaito following me.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update! I'm going to start adding other Vocaloid's into this story, you're going to see Kaai Yuki, Nekomura Iroha, SeeU, and others! Other pairings are going to be: Nekomura Iroha x Kaai Yuki; Gakupo x Luka; and more are coming soon! And I'm not really basing the pairings off of anything, I just like how their voices sound together and stuff. So yeah :U I'm going to mention more and more Vocaloids as I find out more about them! xD**


	10. Hey There You Two

**POV CHANGE: 3RD PERSON**

Iroha knocked on the door, a small smile on her face, as she looked down to her friend, Yuki.

"Do you think they'll be happy with us?" Yuki spoke with a smile in her voice, obvious cheerfulness appearing.

A male with long purple hair, tied up, wearing a samurai outfit, opened the door. "Well hello there. Are you the two promised to us?" Gakupo said with a kind, gentle voice.

"Hello, yes, master said we were ready to join the family, I'm Nekomura Iroha, and this is-"

"Kaai Yuki." The little female with black hair stepped in for herself.

"Splendid! You both should fit in quite well!" Gakupo stepped out of the way of the door, motioning for the two to enter.

As the two entered, Len and Rin were fighting, making both of them look at each other for a second.

"Oh don't mind them, they are constantly fighting."

Miku looked over to the open door, smiling. "Hey!" Quickly running over to the two, she pushed Gakupo out of the way.

"Hi, I'm-"

"I've already heard everything about the two of you!" The teal-headed girl said excitedly.

"Oh my, seems like some one is a little happy to see new comers." Iroha said cheekily.

"Just a little." Miku replied, smiling brightly, "come in, I'll show you two to your room."

"Thank you, I'd love to set my things down." Came Yuki's first words to Miku, with a smile.

The three went off to Irohas and Yukis room, and with a look of amazement on Yukis face, their room had Hello Kitty decor, a nice desk, both beds furnished with gray comforters, and a couple of pictures up on the wall, the room painted a nice shade of red, hint of pink in the shade.

Setting down her items, Yuki went straight for the desk which had sketch paper, pencils, watercolors, and paintbruses. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

"This is amazing, thank you so much!" Iroha looked at her own desk, which had Hello Kitty things as well, and some diary thing (which she wil secretly write in later.)

"Well we all pitched in for this, so don't thank justs me!" Miku laughed a little, hearing the tone of their voices.

Iroha smiled at Miku, nodding. "We'll be sure to do that."

**Author's Note:**

**I am so going to shoot myself for not updating ._. I've been WAY to busy working on the "YUGANE-P" project I haven't managed my time wisely.. Enough about me! Now that Iroha and Yuki are introduced, what's gonna happen? Aight see ya'll later!**


	11. Yo, We Gonna Go To Da Park

"Mn.." Iroha mumbled.

"Yeah Iroha?" Yuki chirped happily.

"I can't seem to get this done... The dresser isn't moving the way I want it."

"Maybe I can Help?" Yuki suggested.

"Oh that would be nice. Thank you," Iroha smiled happily.

Yuki patted over softly, humming a song. She pushed with Iroha, "Huff!"

"Huuuurg-!" Nekomura finished turning the heavy dresser. "Thank you Yuki." Iroha smiled happily at Yuki.

"Any time you need me, I'll be there for you." Yuki smiled back at Iroha.

**SCENE CHANGE MIKU:**

"Rin aren't you excited about them?" That high pitched voice was so easily recognized, it was Miku.

"Yeah I can't wait to see their personalities to turn up."

"Hey Rin, Miku, did you want to go to the park with us later? Me and Kaito are going to go, I wanted to know if you two wanted to go as well." Len popped in.

"Yeah sure. whatever." Rin rolled her eyes and nodded. "We'll be there."

"We're gonna see if Iroha-chan wanted to go as well as her friend Yuki-chan." Len said and walked off, heading off to their room. Knocking on the door, he called in, "Hey, it's Len, we want to know if you want to go to the park later with us."

Iroha opened the door, looking at Yuki, "You want to?"

The short girl quickly nodded, "mhm."

"We'd love to go, Len."


	12. We're All Here At The Park

**Author's Note: The upcoming chapters will start to become M-rated chapters. This one is rated M for Rin's language. And perhaps some sexual hints. You'll have to find that out yourself.**

It was late afternoon, the sun was beating down on all the Vocaloids. But it wasn't terrible at all, rather comfortable actually. Not too hot at all. It was the start of spring. A wonderful time to be outside. But not according to Len.

"It's too freaking hot.." He complained. Rin stared at him and slapped the boy.

"Bitch, it's just fucking right!" She gritted her teeth, always ready to fight her twin.

"GUYS CALM DOWN JESUS GOD." Meiko said, pushing the two away. Yes, sometimes it did come down to her being the "mother."

Yuki kept sketching out a rabbit she saw when they first arrived. "Hey Iroha, I wonder if master told them that we liked to draw.."

"I'm sure he did, I mean how do you think you got that sketch book?" She smiled. "Meiko-San, have you a minute?" She looked up from where she was sitting.

"Sure, what's up?" Meiko said, stretching a bit and offering her hand to Iroha. The two walked away to a different tree.

"I need to know what all of the other Vocaloids here are like, Yuki sometimes gets a bit shy, and I don't want her to be that way. Could you offer me some advice?" Iroha said quietly, as to not have Yuki or anyone else overhear.

"Well, as you can see I'm loud. Kaito over there is a pervert, watch out for him. So is Gakupo. But niether of those two will disturb you. Unless you have big boobs like me or Luka. Then you might have some trouble. Especially with Gakupo. He tends to grope. Luka still likes his ass for some reason or another. Hell if I were her I wouldn't be with that perv. Len is innocent beyond belief sometimes. I honestly think his and Kaito's relationship is a pedo-to-boy one. I really think Kaito is with him to take his virginity. Rin is, well, an ass as well sometimes. Mainly towards Kaito and Len. I think she suspects what I suspect as well. Miku is Miku. There is really no way to describe her, at least.. Just don't anger her, she'll go fucking crazy. She's done it to Kaito, me, and Rin before. Luka as well." She explained while sighing at the end. "Also to get on the good side of some of us, give Kaito ice cream. But be careful, sometimes he'll beg for more. As perverted as that sounds, it's true. Len, he really likes bananas. Can you catch my drift on those two?" Meiko paused, breathing in a deep breath and exhaling one. "Miku loves leeks, but if you can't get her those, she'll pass for green onions. Rin likes oranges. The Kagamines love fruit basically, but each have their differences. Gakupo is weird just like Miku, only he likes eggplant. I think they're gross but whatever. Luka likes tuna. It's her favorite, she absolutely loves it. And I, I really like some good ol' alcohol. Beer not exactly, but I really like cocktails."

"So Len likes bananas, Kaito prefers ice cream, Rin likes oranges. Miku likes leek, Gakupo likes eggplants, and Luka likes tuna. You like alcohol, okay." Iroha listened carefully so that if Yuki were ever in a bind or upset Iroha would know what to do.

**Where The Rest Of The Vocaloids Were:**

Yuki kept to herself, she wasn't that all good with making friends. She continued to childishly sketch out the rabbit from earlier. It was so cute, she was glad she took her new sketchbook with her.

"Hey wha'chya drawing there Yuki-Chan?" Miku asked, smiling and she went over, to go look at the drawing.

"A rabbit. I saw it earlier, so I decided I would draw it." She looked up from her drawing and looked at Miku, then went back to work.

"Cute! I can't wait to see the finished product!" She giggled happily, anticipating the final result.

"Mn." She said cheerfully, Yuki concentrated on the drawing, trying to block out all of the Vocaloids words and shouting.

"Hey Yuki!" Iroha called out, running back over to the girl, a smile on her face. It seemed that whenever the two were in each other's presence, they were happy. Or excited to see one another.

"Yes?" She looked back up at Iroha, smiling. It was so easy to tell that they were close. Just by their actions.

"I found a flower!" It was then that Yuki noticed she had a beautiful red tulip in hand, Iroha stopped and knelt down, "Here, you can have it."

Yuki set her sketchbook down and giggled softly, "Thank you." Iroha took Yuki's hand and set inside her small hand.

"You're welcome, I thought you would like it because it was red and pretty."

It was then that Kaito's voice came to interrupt, "Anyone want to go home, I agree with Len, it is too warm out." Oh there was Kaito's love for winter coming out.

"Well maybe if ya took 'yer damn scarf and pedo-jacket off ya wouldn't be sweating!" Meiko hit Kaito in the head, god fuck it. Those two were just like Rin and Len sometimes. And Meiko always told Rin and Len to stop, when she herself did it too!

This angered Rin, "And YOU tell us to stop! Hypocritical bitch!" Rin shouted at Meiko.

"I'm older than you, it doesn't matter."

"Niiii!" Len pouted and tugged on Kaito's jacket gently. "Just stop fighting please? We can go home." Len tilted his head only slightly.

"Sure, and I also don't need to get abused anymore from Meiko the bitch." He said, standing up. Only to get hit in the head again.

"Kaito the perv." Meiko teased and smacked Kaito's cheek.

"Meiko stop!" Len commanded her, trying to stand up for Kaito, but he got slapped as well.

"Don't tell me what to do! I am queen of this place, NO ONE orders ME around!" She boasted proudfully.

Kaito and Len started to walk away, not wanting anymore of their crap.

"See ya!" Meiko shouted to the two, annoyed at them both. "So, now that they're gone, who wants to watch them fuck?" She smirked and laughed. Only Gakupo laughed at that, he was silent as well as Luka the whole time.

"Pffft," Miku and Rin snickered, should they? Oh YES they should! Record it they were going to.

"Iroha what does that mean?" Yuki was still too young to understand.

Iroha dropped her head, oh no. Here goes nothing. "Fuck is when two people join together through sexual intercourse. In men and women relationships a man's penis goes inside a women's vagina. In a man to man relationship one male inserts his penis into the other male's ass. I really shouldn't be explaining this to you, in a women to women relationship, well. I really don't know what happens other than they rub their, vaginas, together. I'm sorry that Meiko-San said that. You are a little young to know what that is." She sighed, did she just ruin Yuki's childhood? If she did, she was literally going to kill Meiko; why say that in front of newcomers? Really Meiko? REALLY?!


	13. Bad Kaito, I Don't Want To

**Author's Note: WARNING. THE TWO KISS. NOTHING SEXUAL BUT IT RELATES TO IT. TALKING ABOUT SEXUAL THINGS. YOU ARE WARNED. (I also hold no responsibility for nose bleeds, fangirl squels, or injuries due to Len's shotaness.)**

**Kaito And Len Walking Away:**

"Nii why do you think they have to be jerks towards us?" Len questioned, unsure of what to say to the ice cream lord.

Kaito only shrugged, "I think I overheard something about Meiko saying I was a pervert before her and Iroha-Chan came back over. I've never met a bigger asshole than her."

"Gross." Len shuddered, upon approaching their door, Len seemed eager to go back inside.

"Hmn.." Kaito opened the door for Len, holding it there for the banana eater to enter before Kaito. Once Len walked inside, Kaito followed and shut the door quietly. "Len, because no one is here yet, how about we do something fun?" Kaito suggested, he obviously just wanted an excuse to eat some ice cream. God he wanted some ice cream.

"No. No we can't do anything fun. But we can go have fun. What is it you want to do? And I swear. If it has anything to do with Iroha-Chan explaining to Yuki-Chan what shouldn't be told to her, I'm going to start calling YOU an ice cream pervert as well." Len shook his head slightly, folding his arms and plopping down on the couch.

"Len I wasn't thinking that," Kaito lied. They were alone, oh Len why tease him like that? He could have done it right for him. He would have made sure he done it to Len right, and pleasure the boy. Had he known to pleasure himself yet? "Why can't we?" Kaito gently used a finger to tilt Len's head up to look at Kaito.

Len whined, "Stop! God damned pervert." He mumbled under his breath. No he hadn't known to pleasure himself yet. He knew SOMETHING about it but not much at all. He was rather confused at the subject itself anyways.

"You sure you want me to?" Kaito whispered heavily in Len's ear, licking lightly.

"I-I'm sure!" Len pushed away, his face a bright red, sure they might have been alone, but, he didn't want to do this. He wasn't ready. At least, for now.

"Yet you keep teasing me, what is your true intention, my precious Len?" Kaito set himself down next to Len, pulling him closer with one hand and kissing the boy gently.


	14. The Two Are Going To WHAT

**Author's Note: WARNING. IT MAY GET A BIT SEXUAL! ;P YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND THAT OUT FOR YOURSELF!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

**Kaito And Len Alone:**

Kaito gently carrassed Len's face, licking at the boy's lips, earning a soft moan from the boy. Using his other hand, he gently ran it over Len's body, tracing it lightly. He wanted to do this right for the boy, or at least show him how to do it properly. "Len, before we continue, have you ever done this before?" He paused, wait. OF COURSE LEN HADN'T! "Oh-Sorry, I forgot for a moment." He licked Len's lips once more, "You're too innocent to truely know what this is."

"A-Am not.." Len whined, his cheeks dusted with a red, his lips slightly parted, as if waiting for Kaito to continue. "I know what sex is.." He mumbled.

"But you've never touched yourself, have you?" Kaito smirked a bit wickedly, sucking on Len's bottom lip, leaving it swollen.

This kept Len silent, but only for a moment, because after a second he started to whine again. "Kaito-Nii San.. We shouldn't be doing this. They're going to be here any minute." Len tried to push Kaito away, only to get pulled back into Kaito's embrace.

"Shh, we can continue in our room." Kaito stood up and lifted Len up as well, carrying him bridal style to their shared room.

"UWAAH~!" Len exclaimed, a bit shocked, his red face reddening to an even darker shade of red.

Kaito poked at Len's cheek with his finger, "Sometimes I wonder if it really is possible to be this cute~" He smirked again, making Len half-heartedly glare at him.

"Shut up pervert!" Len huffed and stared up at his brother, angirly. "Fucking ice cream lord-pervert-asshole." He grumbled with an insane amount of cockiness.

"Don't call me an asshole." Kaito gently slapped the boy's cheek. "Behave, or I'll punish you." Kaito smiled evily to himself, oh that sounded so kinky! When he stopped at their door, he set Len down on his feet, holding Len's hand gently. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Kaito stated after a moment's silence.

Len looked up at him. "Dude, I'm fucking ready for this. Let's do this shit." His twin's eagerness and cockiness ruled over him for that moment, the fire burning in his eyes.

"You sure?" Kaito raised a brow.

"As long as hell is burning, I'm sure. The moment it snows I'm not." Len jerked the door open, staring into their room. Before entering he stopped to ask a question. "Will it hurt?"


	15. Check Up On Len

**Author's Note: Oh my god. This story has progressed so far; I feel like I'm about to cry. And as you can tell, ever since the first chapter, my writing skills have gotten better. Especially since I started this in like, the 7th grade and this is the last day of my freshmen year in high school. :D EFF YEAH! WOOO NO MORE SKOOL FOR A BIT WOOOP WOOOOOOP... Anyways because it's summer, the chapters should be longer! I'll start with this one!**

**OH AND FYI: Len changes his mind after something.**

"Maybe." Kaito said with a shrug.

"What! What do you mean _MAYBE_!?" Len shouted a bit loudly, more than was really neccessary.

"I mean I have no idea what it's supposed to feel like, so don't ask me." Kaito sighed and made his way into their room, laying back on his respective bed.

"Then I'm not doing it, if it hurts." Len huffed, his face red, crossing his arms, and looking off to the side. "Nope no, no, no, no, no, no, no." He exclaimed stubbornly.

"Fine, be that way, what about just laying with your ice cream lord, perverted, and hot, brother?" Kaito wriggled his eyebrows.

"Gross, no. I'd rather kill myself like Romeo." A door opened, making Len nearly jump out of his shorts. He held his arms to his chest, as if someone bad was there.

"Len, it's just the others. They probably thought we were doing innapropraite things like their dirty minds would." Kaito smirked and got back up, stretching again. He peered his head around the corner, finding Miku and Meiko. "See, it's just Hatsune and Sakine." Kaito smiled at the two who just came in. "He thought you two were robbers or something."

Len walked behind him, and slapped the back of Kaito's head. "D-Did not!"

"Oh hey you two," Miku said with a pissy look. What was that for?

"Hey, what's up with your face, you look like a pug just got pissed on." Kaito raised a brow.

"Well, I followed you two to make sure you didn't do anything to Len. Rin's orders." Miku glared at the ice cream eating asshole who's name was Kaito.

"I came because I NEED SOME MORE BOOZE~!" Meiko chirped and went straight to the fridge, opening it and finding one bottle of her booze left. "God damn it, I need to go to the store!" Meiko angirly shouted, "Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much, you wouldn't have this problem." Kaito shook his head.

"Shut up, ice cream pervert!" She retorted.

Len walked over to Miku, she was signaling him with a flick of her wrist. She whispered softly, "Did he do anything to you?"

"No." Len replied, shaking his head to assure the twin tailed diva.

"Good. Rin was seriously freaking out after the two of you left, she almost cut off my air trying to see if you two were doing anything." Miku sighed in relief, "She's overprotective, be careful around Kaito and her. Either he will end you, or she will. She threatened to cut Kaito's balls off if he even tried to get near you like that." Miku made a disgusted look appear on her face, making Len do the same face. Miku's face certainly was, gross looking like that.

"Why don't you, at least I have enough brains to know who I'm sleeping with, unlike you, who has no idea what's happening when they're drunk!" Kaito enraged at the female, and yet again, got struck down by a girl. Maybe this was why he always had better luck with males. He was too much of an asshole; and most men are assholes. Or at least made up of something of the like.

"Tch, that's the best you got, pervert? Ahahaha! Pathetic! Even though men are _supposed_ to be stronger and more tougher than women, I'm fucking glorious~!" Meiko grabbed a fistful of Kaito's hair and slammed him up against the wall. "I'm sure you'd love to pin Len, wouldn't you?" With this Len turned to look at Meiko, his face red as a ripe tomato.

"W-What!" Len shouted from across the room, covering his cheeks with his hands, _what. _Talk about embarassing, that sounded, not only perverted, but appealing to Len in a way.

"Meiko let me go-"

"Shut up!" Meiko slammed his head against the wall again, making Kaito grunt, shit that was painful. When Len watched it, he flinched, and tears made their way to his eyes, ready to fall.

"Meiko stop, Len is about to cry." Miku spoke in a soft, but very commanding, way. Making Len actually cry.

"Hm?" Meiko stopped at turned over to see what Miku was talking about, just to see Len crying into Miku's shirt.

"Meiko you bastard, you fucking hurt my Len!" Kaito didn't even care that his head was pounding with pain, he snarled and hit Meiko, hard. Hard enough to actually knock her on her ass.

"Stop both of you!" Miku gently nudged Len off, and went over to the two, slapping both of their faces. "It is both of your faults! You two are worse than them! And I thought they could get each other into hell, no I was wrong. You two are supposed to be the adults! Caring, kind, and most importantly, NOT childish!" Miku huffed in anger, walking off. Both Kaito and Meiko stared at her. Damn, why wasn't she the adult? She was more mature than either of the two.

"S-Sorry.." Kaito mumbled, looking at Len, his sniffles were loud. Jesus, it had been a while since Len had cried. This hurt Kaito, and he walked over to him. "H-Hey it's okay, we'll both be fine." Kaito offered a smile.

"S-Shut up." Len looked away, Meiko had said something that made him feel, uncomfortable around Kaito for the moment.

Miku walked out, ready to report to Rin what just happened. She was sure Rin would be glad that Meiko supported the whole keeping Len innocent thing. Meiko just almost smashed Kaito's brains against the wall; and Miku knew she would've done it had she not stepped in.

Meiko chirped up, "Hey, wait for me!" Meiko ran after Miku, if she stayed around Kaito much more longer, one of the other was going to beat the other up.

Once the door closed, Len cried on Kaito's chest, holding onto him as if it were his last chance for survival. "Shh.." Kaito cooed softly into Len's ear, trying to comfort him.

"I was-" Len sobbed into Kaito's jacket, dampening it.

"I know, it's okay." Kaito gently ruffled Len's hair, Len hated it, but hopefully it'd bring him back from crying.

"Stop that.." He mumbled between cries.

"Nope~" Kaito chuckled and held Len close.


	16. We Need Some More Booze

**Author's Note: YESSSS THE FIRST DAY OF MY SUMMER IS HERE! WOOOOP WOOOP FUCK YEAH! NO MORE SKOOOOOL! Okay, so between this and the Yugane-P project, this is more important right now because my partner in crime right now is SheySheyShadow, and she hasn't messaged me in a while? And now on a more unrelated note: youtube updated its' shit, all my over 1000 favorites are gone. Never to return.**

**About the story, everything will now be in 3rd person, if you couldn't tell from the last few chapters, that's what's happening amigos. NOW ON WITH DA STRY. (yes this is supposed to be no O)**

**Miku and Meiko Walking Away:**

"So do you think I sounded serious enough about the whole Rin wanting Len's innocence to stay the same? I told Len about it. I just hope he didn't catch on the Rin wanting to know when they are actually going to do it." Miku played with her front right bang, twirling it in a cute way.

"Doubt it, but will you come with me to the god damned store?" Meiko took a swig of her sake, sighing happily.

"Sure, I haven't anything better to do than listen to Rin fangirl over her brother getting fucked, or Gakupo molesting Luka." The teal headed girl shivered.

"Gross." Meiko spoke after another sip.

"Hey don't get too jacked up before we even get there, do when we're all home." Miku looked at the bottle for a moment before taking it. "I'll give it back when we leave the store." She shook her head, looking as they passed a book shop.

Meiko grumbled to herself, "That's my sake, not yours." She huffed.

"True, but it's bad enough you get wasted at home, we all don't need you to do it in public any more than you already do." The two passed by the book store after a moment. It was starting to get dark, everyone else probably already went home. "I forgot how long it takes to get there, maybe you should've drove us." She sighed heavily. "You would have been to drunk to anyways.."

"Eh, I'd rather just own the freaking place and take all the shit I need when I wanted." Meiko smirked to herself, "Hell, if I could own a place like that, well. Let's just say I'd be losing money like flies that drop from the heavens." She laughed a bit. "Let's see, how would I get the money to buy a shop like that?"

"You could work for it instead of seducing men for their money." Miku suggested with a laugh of her own.

"You know just as well as I do, that I don't seduce men for their money, I seduce them for drinks."

"Either way..." Miku went on, "It's not a good idea to just seduce your way in life. You really should try getting a job. Or saving the money master gives us each month. That could work."

"Nope, not listening. I don't need a job. And like hell if I'm gonna save it, I need my wine, sake, and beer man." Meiko shook her head, looking as they passed the clothing store she usually went to. It was the strip mall, even though she didn't understand why they called it a strip mall if there is no actual stripping going on.

"Wanna stop there real quick?" Miku asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"Do I have money on me?"

"How much do you have on you, enough to buy a bottle or so, and some clothes?" Miku asked.

"I think so. Maybe let's stop there on the way back. It'd be easier."

"Sure why not." Miku shrugged, still holding the bottle to keep it from Meiko. The two walked passed an old antique shop, they had some really neat stuff there. Always did. Usually they updated Luka weekly on their inventory. "Hey why do you think Luka likes that place so much?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask her about it one day. Maybe it's just because she loves collectables."

"Hmm, maybe. Ah! That's probably why when I go to her room she tells me not to touch anything."

"Most likely, AH! MI AMIGO!" Meiko ran off from Miku, up to the local liquor store, seeing her friend inside. "Alice, how ya been?!"

The girl inside the store laughed, "Ah, I've been well. What about you?" The girl with purple hair laughed.

"Great, hey got any of my favorites?" Meiko raised a brow.

"Yes actually, came in like, two days ago? They're in their usual spot." The girl by the name of Alice Yun went. At least, that's what it said on her name tag.

"Hello, my name's Miku Hatsune, how do you do?" Miku offered a smile to the strange lady.

"Ah me, fine. What about yourself?"

"Pretty good. Just baby sitting her."

"Hmn, she always did seem to need one." Alice laughed alongside Miku. When Meiko came running back with two bottles, she went behind the counter. "Ready?"

"Yep." Meiko set the two bottles on the counter, while Alice rung them up.

"It'l' be $18.46."

"Aight." Meiko nodded, pulling a $20 from her skirt pocket. She paid and left the store waving, "See ya later!"

"See ya then!" Alice smiled and waved to the regular. Once the door closed, she laughed to herself in the quiet store, "Man she always makes my day a little less dull."

**Author's Note.. Again: Okay so Alice Yun is my utauloid. Basically the only reason she's here is because I needed a person at the counter.**


	17. You, Betrayed Me

**Author's Note: Okay so today I'm going to my family reunion. The only fun part about it is I get to go swimming there. And my cousin Leah is there. I hope today will be fun... At least a little bit.**

**Kaito and Len**

"Len please, I promise it's okay." Kaito whispered soothingly, still petting Len's head. "But more importantly, are _you_ okay?"

"Mnn.." Len grumbled, "I'm freaking fine. Meiko didn't try to beat the shit out of me." Len clung to the blue-headed ice cream eater, his grip tightening more and more.

"Len, it's fine. You can let go of me, you're kind of.. squishing me." Kaito weezed out.

"O-Oh sorry..." Len let go of Kaito, awkwardly staring at his feet in shame. The boy was 14. How in hell did he _squish_ a 21 year old pervert? Was that even Lenly possible?

"Yo Len! We're back!" Rin slammed the door open, making both of the boys jump.

"W-What the- Rin!" Len exclaimed, his face pailing.

"Rin!" Kaito didn't go as far as Len in his surprise, but it was clear he too, was surprised.

Rin went up to Len and immediatly pinched his cheek, "Y'er still a virgin right~?" Rin teased, being that dick she could be.

Len only whined, yelling, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, don't go starting on me! I know what I can and can't down! I can do what I freaking want, don't tell me what to do anymore, bitch! I'm able to do what I want when I want!" Len's sudden outburst made both Rin and Kaito stare at him. Just as the others came in, Len stomped off to his room, pissed for the what, fifty millionth time this week and last week? Something like that.

Luka turned to Rin when she noticed Len running off, "What did you say to him?" She asked calmly. She was always patient with all of the others. Except Gakupo.

"I said something about his virginty."

Luka sighed heavily, grabbing her hand softly and sitting her down. "You know Len is sensitive to that kind of thing. The moment you say something such as that, he wants to cry and becomes a bit, desperate, if you must." The pink haired girl moved a hair out of Rin's face.

"Yeah, whatever. He's a freaking shota I get it." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Kaito piped up, _no one_ was going to call Len a shota. Sure, he may act like one, but you don't call someone a shota. It's, mean. "Don't call him that again!" He snapped at Len's twin.

This only made her roll her eyes again.

"Rin." Luka started, "You know Kaito will protect that boy to the ends of the earth. As will you, but both of you need to either work together or respect one another and not fight over Len."

Iroha and Yuki slipped by silently, not wanting to interrupt their "conversation."d

Gakupo went and stayed by Luka's side, wanting to back her up, it'd make her happy to know that he supported her. "Rin," Gakupo now started a swell, looking at her with a stern look, trying to state his support for his Luka. "Listen to her, she is wise."

When Gakupo came up to her, she grew a little angry, but didn't show it, knowing he was trying to comfort her in her quest to make Rin let up on Len.

"Hey we're back!" Miku and Meiko came through the door, with two bottles of a form of sake.

"Yo what happened?" Meiko asked, looking at Luka and Gakupo who were standing in front of Rin.

"Nothing much," Luka replied, smiling at the female that just came in. "Hey, make sure you close that door." She gave a strange look at the girl, trying to make sure she listened.

"Eh," Rin laughed. "Just getting lectured by these two about _not_ calling Len a shota."

When Kaito heard that, he gave another glare at Rin.

Just like the others, the two girls both gave a weird look at Rin. "Why would you call Len a shota, yes he may act like one at times, but, seriously Rin?" Miku raised a brow a bit impatient with her.

"What, am I now going to hear shit from you too?" Rin hissed at the teal headed girl.

"No, just stop being such an ass, then I'm pretty sure everyone will stop bugging you." Miku replied.

"Mnn. Tch, don't back 'em up, you're supposed to back _me_ up!" Rin whined a bit loudly. With this she felt a bit betrayed. "I thought-Now I know how Len feels!" She got up and stormed off.


	18. Yandere Mode And Being Nude

**Author's Note: Warning, Rin cries. Like, alot. And she goes into yandere mode. Also there is naked teenagers called Miku and Rin.**

The teenager stomped off, wiping her eyes. She knew the others were staring at her, but she ignored it. How could Miku do that to her? God, why?! Rin knew Miku was following her, but she didn't care and slammed her door shut, locking it behind her, and sliding down against the door, wailing.

"Rin, Rin!" Muffled shouts were beyond the door, they were trying to get her to come out, but she wouldn't. She was going to ignore all of them, she could hear Miku and Meiko the most. They knew they fucked up with her.

"Shut-shut up.." Rin drew out shakily, tears falling freely, her hands over her eyes, and yet she still remained feisty. She wailed out as she hit the door with a fist, she wasn't going to listen to their bullshit. "Stop it!" Rin couldn't handle it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to deal with it.

The three went silent. When she screamed, it was usually near the end of the world for whoever made her scream. Most of the time it was Len or Kaito who got screamed at by the girl, but this time, it wasn't just Len or Kaito. It was all of the Vocaloids except the two new ones. All of the Vocaloids quickly went to their respective rooms, not wanting to see her when she exploaded on them.

"You wanna play, let's fucking play." She smirked through her tears. She slammed her door open, laughing like a mad women. This was her yandere mode, only triggered when she was really upset about something and wanted to get back. "Show me your best!" She ran down the hallway, hitting the doors on her way. Last time she was like this, they had to spend over two thousand in repairs because she damaged all of the windows.

They all locked their doors, in fear of her getting them, Jesus, usually everyone was scared of Miku when she went yandere, but Rin could be just as bad, and even worse.

"Rin, please Rin, calm down, I'm sorry." Miku opened her door and went out to her and hugged her from behind.

"Sorry. Bullshit!" Rin hit Miku's arms over and over again, her sobbing becoming louder and louder. "Fuck you!" She clawed at the girl's fingers and hissed, kicking her legs.

Miku tightly grabbed her chest, refusing to let go, even though Rin was hurting her really bad, she needed to show her love.

"Let me go you traitor!" She screeched and flung herself foward, giving up on fighting the teal headed girl.

"I'll never let you go as long as I love you." Miku gently let the girl down and knelt down next to her.

Rin curled up into a tightly wound ball of tears and continued to cry as Miku stroked her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm not their lover; I'm yours."

"I'm so sorry Miku I-I.." Rin scooted closer to the girl and out her head in Miku's lap, wetting her skirt.

"Shh, no need to explain. After you calm down do you want to take a shower with me?" Miku leaned her head over Rin's with a smile.

The girl wiped her eyes and nodded. "Can we take a bubble bath instead?"

"Sure." Miku stroked Rin's face again, wiping her tears off with her finger. "Come on." Miku got up and held her hand to Rin.

The girl took it and stood up. "I'm sorry I'm overdramatic." She looked down for a moment before following Miku to the bathroom.

"It's okay and you're not overdramatic, if anyone that's Meiko don't you agree?" Miku opened the door for Rin to go in first.

"Yeah I guess.." Rin went in and waited for Miku to shut the door.

"Well think of it this way, Kaito is more of a victim than Meiko, because she is constantly teasing him like how you tease Len. It seems to be a thing that runs in us females." Miku smiled as she shut the door.

"Probably." She shrugged and removed herself of her shorts and small pink polka dotted panties. She grabbed the ends of her shirt and lifted it over heard head, revealing her pale, naked, skin.

"Most likely, at least it seems that way." Miku replied and turned the water on, stripping herself of her skirt and blue stripped panties, then undoing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt.

"You have boobs." She declared.

Miku started laughing as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Yep. You jealous?"

"A bit." She looked away with a small blush.

**Author's Note: YAY! So Rin and Miku strip and Rin is all like 'ooh boobies' and Miku's like 'lol yep boobies.' What next!? HINT IT IS KAILEN BATH TIME. (More like sex time but still.) WWOOOOOOPS I GAVE AWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER! Anyways bye for now! See ya in the next chapter!**


	19. A Bath

**Author's Note: Okay so because I gave the idea for this chapter in the last chapter, I have to stick with the plan. (This is actually a plotless story if you couldn't tell.) I'm actually really bad with stories soo this is a miracle I'm sticking with what's gonna happen. Oh and no spoilers but Rin will *COUGH COUGH* I'M NOT TELLING YOU BWAHAHAHAHHA**

It was the next day after Rin's incident, and all of the Vocaloids were asleep, except Len. Who had been up pretty much the whole entire night, for no reason at all. He had the TV on, and was mindlessly watching it, up until about 3:00 in the morning, when he tried to go to sleep. Only to stay up another few hours. At some point in the night Kaito had woken up and told the boy to go to sleep, but he didn't listen. Len clicked the 'guide' button on the remote, seeing it was 7:21 he sighed heavily. At this moment he was going to get up, eat, and try to go back to sleep.

Len heavily slumped off of his bed and crawled lazily until he got to his door and opened it, to crawl more with the blankets covering him. He heard a noise out in the living room and decided to inspect it. It was, strange. Then he realized what the noises were. _Oh my god_. Was his only thought. He crawled like a bum to the kitchen, trying to ignore the sounds. Was that Gakupo and Luka? He didn't get a chance to look at them, but their _voices_ were positively theirs.

_"Ga-!"_ That was Luka, shit they were fucking. Literally.

Len tried his best to ignore them and continued worming his way to the fridge. He successfully opened it in one try and a large fridge opening sound was heard. That's when the two went silent and Len cursed himself for being hungry.

"Who's there?" That voice belonged to Gakupo, and it was, distraught almost.

Len thought about hiding in the fridge, but knew he wouldn't be able to fit. "I'm getting food." He replied groggily and grabbed some random item, which was left over butter noodles and wormed his way back out.

Upon seeing the boy worm his way out of the kitchen and back into the hallway, the two just stared at each other. "He's never up this early." Luka said before getting redressed and heading to her room.

When Len had gone back into his room, he looked at the sleeping Kaito, and threw the container of left overs at ice cream lord's head.

"Ouf!" Kaito grumbled and stared down at where the container came from, to see an exhusted looking Len.

"Pick me up."

"Len it's like, 7:00 in the morning." Kaito made a face that said _what the fuck man?_

"That doesn't stop Gakupo and Luka from doing it." Len slumped even more on the floor and let his face hit it.

"Well of - wait. Ugh again?" Kaito face palmed himself, going to pick the boy up, and sighing.

"They were freaking doing it at 7:00 in the freaking morning, what kind of idiots do that?"

"Those idiots." Kaito set Len down on his bed, and layed next to him.

"Pervert."

"Quiet. Sleepy time." Kaito kissed Len's cheek and fell back to sleep while holding Len in his arms.

The moment Len heard Kaito snore he cursed himself, why couldn't he go to sleep that easily? _Forget it_, he thought and turned to face Kaito, wrapping himself in the warmth of his arms.

"WAKE UP PEOPLES IT'S TIME FOR A NEW DAY." RIn barged in Len's room to find the boy still sleeping. "Seriously, this is the like, fifth time I've tried to wake you. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

After ten minutes both Rin and Kaito went to wake the boy up. "Hey wake up my little Len bird."

Len lazily opened his eyes and batted at his elder. "No..."

"Hey asshole, WAKE. UP." Rin marched over to his side and slapped the boy.

This earned herself an even harder slap from Len. "Shut. Up. I'm trying to sleep."

Kaito shook his head and picked the boy up, carrying him off to the bathroom. "You need a shower."

"No, can't this wait, I didn't get hardly any sleep last night." Len stared up at the blue headed male with a glare in his eyes.

"No, it can't wait, it's already 2:00." Kaito said as he undid Len's tie and lifted his shirt up, exposing his pale, thin stomach.

"But why?"

"Because we're going somewhere tomorrow, and I want you to not stay up all night, _again._" The ice cream lord undid Len's shorts and stripped him completely naked. "Okay bath or a shower?"

"Bath.." Len went over to the bathtub and sat in it, leaning his head on the shower walls.

Kaito leaned over to turn the water on and sat outside the bathtub, facing away. "Do you mind if I just sit in here and talk?"

"I don't really care," Len stretched and yawned, relaxing as the tub began to fill up.

"Why were you up last night?"

"I don't know."

Kaito sighed. "You still tired?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted help so it would be easier for you to wake up."

"Yeah sure, how would you help?"

"Like this." Kaito turned around and kissed the boy, gently holding his cheek with his hand.

"Mmph!" Len mumbled under Kaito's lips.

"Want to continue what we were going to do a few days ago?" Kaito suggestively licked at Len's lips, as if trying to get him to squeak the answer out.

Len pulled away, the water in the bathtub splashing a tiny bit. "No-Pervert!"

"Len don't be so shy, at some point or another you will do this with me, and I'm not trying to sound like I'm going to rape you, because I'm not."

"I know you won't, but still.."

Kaito pecked his lips and at the moment the door swung open.

Rin smirked and held the video camera very proudly. "Do it."

**Author's note: SHE INTERRUPTS BWAHAHAHHAAHAHA**


	20. Making Amends

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHA I bet you all hated that. I am now purposely teasing you all. Oh by the way this chapter is mainly Iroha and Rin talking.

Another day had passed, Len was so embarrassed because of Rin, he felt as if he could kill the girl. He just sat in his bed with the covers pulled over his head, trying to forget the whole ordeal. But it was impossible, it followed him like a shadow. Her face which looked wicked, and the camera that was recording. 'No, if I think about it, I will get even more upset.'

A scream had interrupted the boys' thoughts. He got up and went out, Miku and Rin were fighting. This was the second time today. What were they so upset over? He could only wonder for so long. "Nii chan!"

"Hm? Ah yes Len?" Kaito called out from the living room.

Len went over to his elder and sat next to him. "What are they fighting about?"

"What happened a few days ago. Women are so confusing." He shook his head.

"Ahem! What's that supposed to mean?!" Meiko came out of nowhere and hit the blue-haired man.

"Exactly what it's supposed to. Women are the most bipolar creatures on the planet."

"Ohohoho really?" A smirk appeared across the women's face.

"Yes really."

"Hey guys! Me and Iroha-Nee-Chan were gonna go for a walk, does anyone wanna come with us?" Yuki appeared out of nowhere as well, smiling like the little girl she was.

"Sure, I'll go." Miku came from the kitchen, she looked like a wreck. Literally, her hair had knots all in it, her eyes had bags under them, and a part of her arm sleeve was cut off.

"Waah!" Yuki jumped back in surprise, Miku scared her looking like that.

"I'll go change and take a shower." She yawned.

Yuki nodded shyly, Miku's appearance was scary like that. At least she was going to get a shower and change.

Rin came out after Miku went into the bathroom. She didn't look much different.

"I-Iroha-Nee-Chan!" Yuki called out in fear.

"You look like a bird shat on you." Meiko raised a brow.

"I know." Were the only words that Rin muttered before she went back to her room.

"Weird." Len whispered.

That was when Iroha came out.

"I'm scared." She looked up at the taller girl.

"What happened?" Iroha walked over to her and patted her head, kneeling down.

"I think Miku-chan and Rin-chan were fighting and know they look really scary!" The girl's eyes started to swell with tears, she was really sensitive.

"Here, I'll go talk to them." Iroha smiled and walked over to Rin's room, knocking.

"Whaaaaat.." The way her voice sounded made Iroha look at the door with a confused look.

"Can I come in and talk to you, it's Iroha."

"Yeaaaaah.." Rin opened the door for the girl, stepping back to let her in.

Iroha didn't comment on how she looked, and went in, closing the door behind her. "You and Miku scared Yuki. Why were you two fighting?"

She was silent for a few seconds before she spoke. "She's mad at me because I tried to record those two idiots." The girl looked away.

Iroha just nodded. "Okay. Do you have a plan to make amends?"

"No."

"Do you want help?"

"If I did, I would ask." Rin glared at the girl. She was a relatively new girl. Even so, they had been outspoken, especially Iroha. She was nice, but she was always concerned about Yuki. "Hey, what's your relationship with Yuki-Chan?"

Iroha raised an eyebrow, she felt it was none of Rin's business. "I'm her best friend. Why?"

"You are always asking about what we do because you don't want her to feel uncomfortable. And every time I look over at you, you're laughing with her. I mean it isn't abnormal, but I feel like you have a crush on her or something."

"And if I do?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know."

"If you keep it a secret, I'll make amends between everyone."

"Deal." She smiled and held her hand out.

Iroha took her hand and shook it once, stopping at the door just before she opened it. "I can fix Len-Kun. But what should I say to Miku-Chan?"

"Tell her I'm sorry and won't do it again. Oh, and tell her I love her."

"Will do."


	21. Overhearing About The New Vocaloid

Author's Note: Today was the first day back to school! I never say this, but it's actually fun! My teachers are all nice. One seems a bit boring, but the rest are nice! I actually meant to update yesterday, the day before school started, buuuuut... I was a sleezeball. Sorry.

It was currently sweltering. All the Vocaloid's had planned something after Iroha, Miku, and Yuki came back from their walk. Now it was cancelled because about ten minutes of the girls' going outside, they came back sweating.

"Maybe tomorrow," Iroha panted. It was only spring and the heat had cranked itself up to a high of 105ºF. This made her wonder how bad it was going to be in the summer.

"Y-Yeah.." Yuki flopped on the floor, curling up. She took her shoes and socks off, cooing in sweet relief at the cool air heating her skin.

Iroha took her body suit off. Before leaving she decided wearing her helmet was a bad idea. Now she was in her black shirt and shorts. "Ahh, sweet, sweet cool air."

Miku was no different from the others. She took her arm warmers off, she had wore her flip-flops and had already kicked them off to the side. "Haaaaaa, the air is wonderful!" The girl laughed, flopping down as well.

Len came out from the kitchen at the same time Miku flopped on the ground. "Too hot for you? Why do you think I didn't go? In fact, why do you think I didn't get up out of bed for a few hours?"

"Because you're weird. Unlike you, we wake up like human beings." Miku stared at the boy who was sipping at a bottle of water.

"Shut up." He stared back at the girl.

"Both of you, we don't need more fighting." Iroha looked at Miku, then at Len.

Miku opened her mouth to speak then closed it.

"Please. It has been nothing but a headache, and I think Len can agree."

He slide back into the kitchen.

"Sorry. It's just-she's a bit, hm... She wants to video tape them, and I said she shouldn't do it, and well, that fighting is the result." Miku sighed.

"Okay." Iroha looked up at the ceiling, the fan was blowing as well, it felt so nice.

"Next time let's check the weather, okay?" Yuki laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah!" Iroha laughed.

"I'd get another shower, but I just got out of it twenty minutes ago!"

Iroha enjoyed the feeling of the cool air a little more before getting up. "I'll be right back." She smiled, grabbing her body suit and heading back to her room to put it away. But before she reached the door, she overheard a conversation between Kaito and Meiko.

"Yeah. About a week."

"Master's really packing us up with 'em! Haha, well if she's gonna come next week, then we have a little time. We should go tell the others; and her name's Gumi right? Megpoid Gumi?"

"Yeah. She likes carrots apparently."

Iroha went into her room after hearing some of the conversation. She knew it wasn't polite, but curiosity killed the cat.

"Back!" Iroha called out as she ran back to the two girls laying on the floor.

"Yay!" Yuki flipped herself over to lay on her stomach.

Luka came out of her room, to greet the others. "Hey, how's everyone doing?"

"Pretty good." Yuki smiled.

"Okay." Miku replied.

"Just fine, how about you?" Iroha looked at the girl as she sat back on the floor.

"I'm fine. I heard you guys talking about how hot it is." Luka smiled at the three. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. See ya later!" She waved to the others as she went back.

Len finally came back out from the kitchen and went back to his room.

Iroha looked over at the boy who had slipped past them, then laid back. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." Yuki added.

Kaito and Meiko came out from Meiko's room.

"Guys, big news. We are gonna have a newcomer next week. Her name's Megpoid Gumi. She likes carrots, and she likes the color green as well." Kaito said.

"Yep, and we're gonna decorate her room in a few days." Meiko laughed.

"Sounds like fun!" Yuki happily smiled.


	22. Here She Comes

Author's Note: So this chapter I had originally tried to write it out on paper and well that didn't turn out so well xD Anyways Gumi will appear in this chapter!

"She is on her way." Meiko read from the computer screen. As soon as she read that, she sprinted out of her room and began to yell at the others. "Guys, she's on her way! I repeat, She is on her way!"

Everyone that day had kept their ears pealed as they knew Meiko would tell them as soon as she received the e-mail.

"Yes!" Rin had exclaimed as she also sprinted from her room, Miku following her.

"Len, come on!" Kaito forcefully gripped the boys' arm as he whined about playing his PSP.

Iroha was watching Yuki draw when she heard Meiko's voice. She gently tapped her shoulder with a smile. "It's time to go."

Luka had been in her room talking to Gakupo when she heard Meiko. "Let's go."

Meiko waited in the living room for the others to come out from their hibernation. First it was Rin and Miku who came out, and then it was Kaito and Len. Iroha and Yuki walked out as did Gakupo and Luka.

"Okay so if it's anything like last time, she'll be here in an hour or less," Meiko started. "Who's gonna great them this time?"

"Me!" Len shot up, only to be hit by his twin.

"No, Me!" Rin glared at her brother.

Meiko huffed. "Guys, can't you just agree on something? Here ya know what, we'll draw sticks."

"That isn't a bad idea." Miku added.

Meiko took about five minutes to make the Popsicle sticks with all their names on it. "Alright here's how we're gonna do it. I'm gonna put these in my hand and shuffle them around. Then after that's done I'll pick one stick out, if that person doesn't want to do it, then I'll draw another one, okay?"

"Mhm." Miku nodded, representing the rest of the Vocaloid family that was about to have one more member.

Meiko played with the sticks for a minute, then grabbed one, sliding it out from the rest. She turned the name over and announced, "Yuki will greet her!"

Yuki had the most puzzled look on her face, sure she wanted to greet the girl deep down inside, but she never expected to be chosen. "Th-Thank you!" She bowed in respect to her elder.

"Haha no need to thank me, it's the luck of the draw."

All of the Vocaloids waited in the living room for about 30 minutes before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Go ahead." Meiko smiled and gestured for the girl to go to the door.

Yuki gave a shy nod before going to the door and opening it.

"Hi, my name's Gumi Megpoid, this is the Vocaloid residence I presume?"

"Yes, my name's Yuki Kaai. We have been expecting you." She turned around slightly to Meiko to make sure she said it right, and was reassured with a nod. "Come in." She stepped out of the way.

"Thanks." Gumi smiled to the girl who was shorter than her, and patted her head after shutting the door behind her.

Yuki stared up at the girl in admiration for not being shy.

Immediately the twins popped up from their seat on the couch.

"My name's Len Kagamine." Len went up to the girl who seemed energetic.

"And mine's Rin Kagamine." She said in a tone that said 'as a matter of fact.'

"Hello, my name's Miku Hatsune." The teal-headed girl smiled, waving at the newcomer.

"I'm Meiko Sakine, I'm pretty much the mother of this family, so if you have any problems, come to me."

"I am Kaito Shion."

Luka walked over to Gumi and held out her hand. "My name's Luka Megurine, we're really excited to have a new member of our family."

Gumi laughed, "thanks Luka!"

Just as Luka stopped shaking her hand, Gakupo came up and bowed to the girl. "Welcome to the Vocaloid Family, we hope your stay is wonderful.

Both of the two backed away as Iroha walked up. "My name's Iroha Nekomura, Yuki and I are newcomers just like you!"

"You know what, I think I'll like this place! All of you guys seem awesome!"


End file.
